Peri Westmore
'''Peri Westmore ' is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. A rich, coldhearted, and self-absorbed Beverly Hills actress, she was once one of Rosie's employers and married to soap opera star, Spence Westmore. Peri finds herself entering an affair with her co-star, and has no regrets - that is until she realizes she loves her husband. After trying to become a better person, karma still catches up to her and she learns that Spence has been sleeping with Rosie. She calls immigration and has the maid arrested, but ultimately, Spence and Peri's marriage still falls apart and they get divorced. Biography 'Early Life' Peri's father started drinking after she was born. This led to problems with her growing up. At an unknown point in her life, Peri became and actress and married soap opera star Spence Westmore. Together, they had a child named Tucker. Their marriage started falling apart later on due to Peri not respecting her husband. 'Season 1' Peri has Rosie watch her infant son, Tucker while she is interivewed by her "friend", Brenda Colfax. Annoyed that Peri won't spend time with her own son, Rosie interupts Peri's interview to tell her that Tucker just called her "mommy", thus, leading to Peri spending the afternoon trying to get Tucker to say something to her. Spence finds a pair of mens underwear under the bed but doesn’t recognize them putting Rosie in the awkward position of defending Peri – when she knows the underwear does not belong to Spence. Rosie confronts Peri about the underwear and Peri tells her that the underwear is from an actor who she was rehearsing lines with. They went for a swim and he left his underwear at her home. And then Rosie finds Peri in bed with the actor. Rosie wants to tell Spence but the maids try to convince her otherwise. Rosie speaks to Spence and asks him if he ever considered leaving Peri. He tells her he has but doesn’t want his son a product of divorce. After hearing this – Rosie decides not to tell Spence about Peri’s affair. Rosie’s immigration lawyer needs to file a few more papers in order to get her son to the states, which will cost hundreds dollars. She asks Peri for some money, but is shot down. Rosie goes to church because she’s worried about her boss Mr. Spence and how his wife Peri is a terrible woman. Rosie is asked if she is having impure thoughts about her boss and says that she has nothing to confess. During game night at the Westmore’s, Spence overhears Peri having a conversation with a friend about how she doesn’t want to be married to such a bad actor. This hurts his feelings and turns to the one person who makes him feel happy and appreciates him — Rosie. Spence takes Rosie to the laundry room where they both share their first passionate kiss. Finally, Rosie returns to confessional to confess her love for her boss. Spence Westmore suggest to Peri that they have an open marriage where they are free to sleep with other people. Peri is thrilled with the idea, as she can’t get her hands off of her sexy co-star. But when she meets up with him in his trailer, he tells her that Spence only suggested it because he’s sleeping with someone else also. Peri confronts Rosie to find out what she knows and naturally doesn’t tell her anything. Rosie and Spence are in the midst of a full-blown affair, and it is affecting her ability to do her job properly. Peri, who cannot be bothered to even glance at her own child, notices that her shelves are dusty and there are dirty dishes in her sink and admonishes Rosie. The second she leaves the house, Rosie and Spence are back in bed – only this time their sex session ends in pain, not pleasure, when Spence has a heart attack. His brush with death turns out to be a wake-up call for Peri, who tells Rosie she wants to go to therapy in order to work on becoming less of a raging bitch. Spence and Peri drinking some red wine at their dinner table. As usual, the two are incapable of having a civil conversation, and while Peri admits that a main reason they are having marital problems is because she is a raging bitch, she wants Spence to admit that some part of their issues has to do with the fact that he is a wuss. Rosie tries to diffuse the tension by bringing out a beautifully decorated cake. The next day, Rosie encounters Adrian Powell in a grocery store parking lot, where he lewdly propositions that she come to one of his parties and whore herself out to his friends. When she tells Spence about this, he at first laughs off her concerns, then agrees that Adrian is a perverted creep. However, Rosie wants him to do more than just sympathize with her; she wants him to defend her honor, echoing Peri by calling him a wuss. After psyching himself up by watching a tape of himself punching someone on his soap opera, Spence goes to visit Adrian. After they exchange some words, Adrian is punched and Spence winds up with a concussion. When Spence returns home, he tells Peri about his encounter with Adrian, and begs her not to laugh at the fact that he got a concussion. She is moved by the fact that he would defend Rosie like that and kisses him. After a moment of hesitation, he kisses her back. Rosie arrives just in time to see them kissing tenderly on the couch. Peri is involved in a hit and run car accident with a late night jogger. She goes immediately home and tells Rosie that she hit someone with her car, but didn’t call an ambulance, so Rosie rushes to the scene of the accident and calls an ambulance for the fallen jogger. Thankfully, he is alright, but Peri’s callous attitude towards his life makes Rosie far more angry than she was even when she found out Marisol’s true identity. She yells at Peri, telling Peri that she is the only reason Rosie isn’t happy, but that because Peri is a terrible person, she does not care about her feeligns anymore. Rosie immediately calls Spence and tells him she wants them to be together for real. Meanwhile, Peri asks her manager for a favor – she wants to borrow his company’s private jet to fly to Mexico and bring back Rosie’s child. Spence proposes to Rosie and she says yes. But after finding out Peri’s plan to reunite Rosie with her son, Rosie’s Catholic guilt forces her to give Spence his ring back and chooses her son over her love. Rosie has been waiting to get her son back, and Peri uses her company jet to fly to Mexico to bring him back. Rosie is delighted to have Miguel back in her life and ridiculously grateful to Peri for bringing him to her. However, she is less than thrilled with Spence, and no matter how much he apologizes for trying to convince Peri not to steal Miguel from Mexico, Rosie refuses to forgive him. Spence tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her and adopt Miguel. Though she loves him too, she says it isn’t right for them to be together. He tells her that her commitment to being a good person is part of the reason he loves her, and the two tearfully exchange vows of love while mutually agreeing to stop their affair. Unfortunately, as they are talking about their affair, Miguel picks up a phone call from Peri and goes to bring the phone to his mother. Peri hears everything and vows to destroy Rosie’s life. At the episode’s end, there is a little party in order to celebrate Eddie's liberation. Peri watches gleefully as Immigration cops come and arrest Rosie as the other maids look on in horror. 'Season 2' }} Three months after Rosie's deported, Spence and Peri talk about vacation plans. Peri tells her husband that she found a good deal on a hotel in Paris, but Spence suggests a place in South America. Peri likes the idea up until Spence suggests they could also take a side trip to Guadalajara to visit Rosie. Peri is outraged, stating that Rosie was not part of their family - she was their maid. With that, Peri storms out of the room, leaving Spence alone. Later on, Peri is relaxing on the couch drinking a glass of wine and reading a magazine. As she does so, Rosie arrives, revealing to her former boss that she was not deported. The moment Peri sees the maid, she immediately squeezes the glass with so much force and anger that it shatters. She calls for her new maid, Maria to come and clean up the mess. Peri hugs Rosie, pretending to be happy to see her. Peri tells her that due to the fact that she has a new maid, Rosie's services are no longer needed. Rosie understands, but asks that Peri let Spence know she stopped by. Peri agrees to do so and hurries Rosie out of her home. That night, Spence arrives at home and is thrilled when Peri reveals to him that Rosie didn't get deported. Peri then tells her husband that she has even bigger news - she tells him that she is pregnant. Spence is shocked. The next morning, Rosie is cleaning her porch and Spence arrives and surprises her. He gives Miguel a gift and then Rosie rushes into his arms. Rosie tells Spence she thought he turned her in to immigration when she turned down his marriage proposal. Spencer reassures her he never do that. Rosie then wonders if it was Peri, but Spence tells her that she wouldn't have done that because she doesn't know about them. He breaks the news to Rosie that Peri is pregnant. Rosie begins crying and rushes inside and says they can't be together. Meanwhile, Peri goes to her doctor telling him that she needs to get pregnant fast. }} Peri is seen in the doctor's office. The doctor tells her that she has yet to become pregnant, but he can start her up on fertility drugs if she'd like. Peri simply doesn't understand why she isn't knocked up due to the fact she and Spence have been having sex everyday. The doctor asks why his patient is in such a rush, so Peri tells him that it's better for her marriage. The doctor nods and Peri tells him to "shoot me up with everything you got." After returning home from her doctor's appointment, Peri learns the shocking news that Spence wishes for a divorce. He tells her how he had a long-term affair with Rosie and that he is in love with her. Peri nods and exits the room. She then grabs a vase and throws it at Spence's picture hanging on the wall, destroying the glass vase. Later on, Spence goes into the living room where he finds Peri playing with Tucker. He informs his soon-to-be-ex-wife that he has spoke to his lawyer and he is not going to come after her for alimony. Peri turns to Spence and tells him that she is an actress - and people don't leave actresses for the maid. She goes on to tell that if he so much as speaks to Rosie again, she will ruin Spence's career by telling the whole world about his affair. He will become the most hated actor on TV. She also threatens to move her and Tucker to Europe so Spence can never see his son. Last of all, she reveals that she isn't pregnant and that it was all a lie to save her marriage. Spence exclaims that Peri is a monster, but she laughs about how she seems so nice in her movies. Later on, the news reporters find out about the Westmore's divorce, and Rosie watches on the news as Nancy O'Dell announces it. Rosie is shocked, and visits Spence that night, asking if he is alright. She then asks if he'd like to have breakfast the following morning. Spence coldly tells Rosie that his family is ruined because of her, thus meaning he cannot see her. She is heartbroken and he closes the door. Peri watches with a wicked grin on her face. After spending months away from each other, Rosie and Spence run into one another at dinner. Later, Spence stops by the Miller's home to explain to Rosie that Peri forced him to break up with her. She threatened to go and sue for full custody of Tucker and move to Europe with him. Spence then reveals that it was all for nothing because Peri has gone to the judge anyway to sue for full custody of their son. After being separated for months and fighting with each other over who gets what when they divorce, Spence and Peri finally hear back from the judge. Peri has been given full custody of her son, Tucker, and she moves to Europe with him. Spence is heartbroken by the news when his divorce lawyer calls. He falls into a depression and starts drinking heavily. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 104 20.png Promo 104 23.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 12.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 201 11.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 02.png Promo 202 03.png Promo 202 11.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters